Kehidupan L
by Viloh
Summary: Kehidupan L di masa kecilnya dan sebab dia mencintai misteri sehingga membuatnya menjadi detektif terkenal
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Aku sedang melihat cahaya bulan**, **begitu indah seterang lampu-lampu di kota. Kuamati orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh karena saat itu salju turun semakin tebal. Aku duduk berjongkok dipinggir toko kosong sendirian sambil sesekali mengusap kedua telapak tanganku. Bulan mulai menghilang, dan udara dingin bersiap-siap menembus kulitku.

Itukah Ibu? Aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki bersandar manja di bahu wanita yang sangat cantik. Dan aku merasa dadaku terasa sakit, air matakupun tiba-tiba meleleh. Dinginya salju membuat hatiku semakin sakit dan beku.

"Nak warna rambutmu sekelam kabut tapi wajahmu seindah cahaya."

Suara itu tiba-tiba datang mengagetkanku. Pria Inggris separuh baya yang tampak kaya dengan mobil aneh berwarna hitam dibelakangnya, "Apa yang dinginkan pria ini terhadapku?"

Aku melihat matanya berkilauan serupa cahaya bintang, aku merasa dia akan menolongku. Aku tahu jika dewa kematian secepatnya ingin membawaku pergi. Namun Tuhan memberikan jalan lain padaku, mungkin dia menginginkan aku hidup untuk melakukan hal lain nantinya.

"Siapa namamu Nak."

"Lucious" Jawabku menggigil.

"Kau sendirian disini tapi aku tidak akan bertanya mengapa kau bisa berada sendirian disini, Namun maukah kau ikut denganku!"

"Apakah menyenangkan berada ditempatmu?"

"Sangat menyenangkan, banyak sekali cokelat dan permen yang bisa kau makan."

Aku tak dapat menganalisa kebohongannya, aku terpana olehnya. Situasi aneh seperti ini tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Spontan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, aku langsung menghampiri genggaman tangannya yang besar dan berkerut. Aku mengikutinya, mengikuti seorang pria Inggris separuh baya bernama Roger.

Suara mesin sangat halus, aku mendengarnya samar seperti suara angin yang pernah kudengar di hutan. Mobil ini sangat enak untuk dinaiki, kursinya juga empuk walaupun aku hanya merasakan dengan telapak kakiku. Kulihat salju juga semakin tebal dan menumpuk yang menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihat ke luar. Tapi supir yang sangat pendiam masih dengan lihainya mengendarai mobil meski terkadang selip karena jalan yang licin.

"Duduklah Lucious!, mengapa dari tadi kau hanya berjongkok". Suara Roger tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

"Mengapa kau bertanya karena aku duduk berjongkok, sedangkan tadi kau tidak bertanya alasanku berada sendirian di kota yang dingin,apakah hal yang kulakukan ini membuatmu tertarik Roger."

Dengan sedikit tersenyum Roger menjawab, "Ya aku tertarik dengan apa yang kaulakukan namun aku tidak tertarik dengan masa lalumu."

"Mengapa?"

"Kau cerewet juga Lucious,yeah,, alasannya adalah aku tak ingin mengetahui kesedihan seseorang, tapi aku hanya tertarik memberikan kebahagiaan bagi orang yang telah merasakan kesedihan, apalagi terhadap anak yang bercahaya sepertimu Lucious".

"Kau telalu percaya diri dan naïf Roger, Darimana kau tahu jika aku sedang merasakan kesedihan."

aku tahu karena tanpa berbicara apaun kau langsung menggegam tanganku. Manusia adalah makhluk rapuh, mereka membutuhkan orang lain ketika menderita. Mungkin kau telah mengalami penderitaan yang hebat dalam hidupmu Lucious sehingga tanpa sadar kau langsung menggegam tangan orang yang baru saja kau kenal, aku tahu dari matamu bahwa kau sedang membutuhkan seseorang".

"Yah..Kau menang Roger, alasanku duduk berjongkok adalah karena aku merasa nyaman".

"Ha..ha kau juga menang, baiklah untuk selanjutnya aku tak akan bertanya apa-apa padamu."

Mobil tiba-tiba saja berhenti, Roger membisikkanku jika kita telah sampai. Tanpa sadar percakapanku dengan Roger membuatku melewatkan jalan-jalan yang indah di Winchester. Aku melihat pintu gerbang yang kokoh dengan bangunan besar tua dibelakangnya.

"Wammy House", samar-samar kubaca tulisan di atas bangunan itu. Bangunan berwarna putih yang cukup memikatku. "Masuklah", kata Roger sambil menepuk pelan bahuku.

Selama ini aku tidak pernah terbangun dari mimpi karena aku jarang sekali tidur. Mereka menyebutnya imsonia akut. Tetapi jika ini semua ini adalah mimpi, aku tidak ingin terbangun darinya. Saat ini aku merasa telah pulang di suatu tempat. Tempat yang membuatku merasa aman.

"Kemarilah Lucious," suara Roger membangunkan lamunanku. Kuhampiri Roger berdiri bersama dengan seorang pria seumurannya, wajahnya sama lembutnya dengan Roger. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum, aku merasa nyaman dengan itu.

"Berapa umurmu nak?" Pertanyaannya tidak sama dengan ketika pertama kali aku bertemu Roger, dia mungkin sudah tahu namaku.

"Sembilan tahun"jawabku pelan.

"Oh,,kau masih muda namun matamu mengatakan bahwa kau telah siap dengan jalan hidupmu."

Aku berpikir apakah terdapat suatu hal spesial di mataku. Mengapa Roger dan pria ini selalu menilaiku melalui mata. Aku tak ingin mereka mengetahuinya, aku tak ingin mereka tahu tentangku. Jika mereka tahu mengenai diriku, aku akan menjadi merasa tidak aman.

"Lucious dia adalah Watari, orang ini nantinya akan menjagamu." Begitulah Roger akhirnya memberitahuku tentang pria ini. Aku sedikit terkejut tapi aku tahu jika Watari adalah orang baik. Aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang diriku tapi hal ini terasa berbeda untuk Watari, aku merasa senang jika berada disampingnya. Mungkin aku akan cocok denganya.

"Lucious Lawliet itulah nama panjangku, terima kasih Watari kau mau menerima anak sepertiku". Kulirik Watari hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataanku.

"Well L ayo sekarang kutunjukan kamarmu dan terima kasih juga kau telah menerimaku."

Kutelusuri lorong di banguan Wammy House, bangunanya seungguh besar dan Megah. Si Monalisa menyambutku di lorong pertama dan disusul dengan "Jamuan Terakhir" di sampingnya. Apakah Roger menyukai Da vinci pikirku karena banyak sekali kulihat karya-karyanya banyak menghiasi setiap lorong bangunan.

"Berapa anak tinggal di tempat ini Watari?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ehm..karena dekorasi bangunan ini terlalu suram untuk anak kecil."

"Beberapa ada yang sebaya denganmu." Watari menjawab dengan senyum simpulnya.

Kuhentikan percakapan ini, aku tidak ingin melewatkan semua dekorasi indah di Wammy House. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya sampai juga di depan pintu kamarku. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan ruangan dibalik pintu tersebut.

Dengan cekatan Watari membuka pintu kamar tersebut, sekilas kulihat ruangan gelap dan besar. Ada sedikit cahaya bulan di dekat jendela namun segera menghilang karena Watari menyalakan lampu kamar ini.

Ruangan itu sangat luas dengan dua kamar tidur besar pula. Sebenarnya aku tak memerlukan tempat tidur besar karena aku dapat tidur dimanapun, namun setelah kupikir-pikir aku akan sulit memperdebatkan masalah seperti ini dengan Roger. Aku tahu Roger berusaha memberikan yang terbaik bagi semua orang.

"Istirahatlah dulu Lucious"

Dengan lembut Watari menutup pintu kamar. Badanku memang sangatlah letih, aku memang harus beristirahat. Kudengar dari jauh suara gonggongan Anjing. Apakah itu suara anak Srigala yang ditinggalkan oleh induknya atau kelompokya?, kasihan sekali anak serigala tersebut. Mugkin esok aku akan menolongnya karena sangat menyakitkan jika harus terpisah dari keluarga. Dan aku mengerti itu.

_Selamat datang di keluarga barumu Lucious._


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: Death Note adalah milik Takeshi Obahta dan Tsugumi Ohba

Aku sadar dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan, aku hanya memakan makananku. Ataukah aku harus menyebutkan namaku. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

Aku melihat sekelilingku, Watari pernah mengatakan padaku jika ada beberapa anak tinggal di tempat ini. Watari mungkin sudah terlalu tua untuk mengingatnya. Aku hanya melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut merah menyala jika terkena cahaya.

Anak itu sedang mengamati rotinya, dia terlihat tidak tertarik memakannya. Timbul hasratku untuk meminta roti miliknya. Aku selalu merasa kurang untuk memakan makanan manis. Karena itu timbul kebiasaan burukku menghisap ujung jari, aku seperti merasakan gula disitu. Gula memang dapat meningkatkan kemampuan berpikir dan aku telah membuktikannya.

Sambil menikmati makanan kulirik Watari sudah berada di sampingku. Dia mengenalkan ku ke beberapa orang. Gadis berambut merah itu tiba-tiba melihatku. Matanyaberubah menjadi bulat. Kornea matanya seperti hampir keluar dan wajahnya juga pucat. Sambil memanggil namaku "Lucious…Lucious" dia terjatuh dari kursi tempat duduknya. Spontan semua orang kaget karena gadis berambut merah itu ternyata sudah pingsan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Watari memanggilku. Aku sedang menikmati susu cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Watari menyuruhku pergi ke ruangan medis, dia mengatakan jika dokter ingin bertemu denganku. Aku segera menuju kesana, Kubuka pintu ruangan, Elena melihat kedatanganku.

"Kaukah Lucious,anak yang dibicarakan Roger kemarin?"

"Ya benar, Bagaimana keadaan gadis ini?" Untuk berhadapan dengan banyak orang aku harus membiasakan diri berbosa-basi.

"Yah, tenanglah Rachel sudah membaik, dia memang sering terserang depresi akut."

"Terus untuk apa kau memanggilku Elena?"

"Wah, ternyata kau sudah tahu namaku"

"Tak masalah, aku sudah mengingat semua nama-nama staf di Wammy House yang diberikan oleh Roger, Tapi ngomong-ngomong katamu anak ini terserang depresi akut."

"Kau juga tahu mengenai penyakit ini?"

"Hanya sedikit aku pernah membacanya di suatu tempat. Depresi akut salah satu penyakit mental yang juga tanpa sengaja dapat menyerang fisik seseorang. Penyakit ini terjadi jika seseorang mengalami tingkat kesetresan tinggi, mengalami berbagai menyedihkan dalam kehidupanya. Dan yang paling fatal jika mental serta fisiknya sudah tak sanggup menerimanya maka orang tersebut akan menjadi gila, dia akan menjalani kehidupan secara tidak rasional. Lalu mengapa gadis ini terserang depresi akut?"

"Dia mempunyai kelebihan spiritual dan rasa kepekaan terhadap orang lain juga tinggi. Kali ini mungkin kepadamu karena dari tadi dia mengigau memanggil namamu."

"Aneh, apa yang terjadi? Akubelum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Tangan yang hangat tiba-tiba menyentuh telapak tanganku. Aku sedikit terkejut karena gadis berambut merah ini sudah siuman dari pingsannya. Dia memandangku dengan tajam, giginya bergetar seperti ketakutan. Tanganya menggegam erat telapak tanganku hingga kulitku yang pucat menjadi berwarna merah.

"Aku melihat kematian," ucap gadis itu dengan aneh sambil terus menggegam telapak tanganku dengan semakin erat. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku melirik ke arah Elena . Namun dia hanya bereskpresi datar sambil mengusap kening gadis tersebut. Tampaknya dia memang sudah terbiasa mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

"Tuhan tidak akan mengampunimu Lucious, aku harus menolongmu. Aku tidak ingin kau masuk neraka, aku sudah melihat kejamnya penderitaan di neraka. Orang-orang itu selalu berteriak meminta pertolonganku."

Setelah mengucapkan hal aneh tersebut gadis tersebut kembali pingsan, namun tanganya masih menggegam erat telapak tanganku. Elena berusaha melepaskannya, aku hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan ucapan gadis tersebut. Bukan karena aku takut tapi karena aku memang menyukai misteri, walaupun hal tersebut mungkin akan menimpa diriku.

Kulihat Elena sudah menyelimuti tubuh gadis tersebut. Dia memperbolehkanku meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan, Elena mengatakan padaku agar tak terlalu memikirkan ucapan gadis tersebut. Dari wajahnya aku tahu jika dia mempercayainya namun dia juga berusaha tak memberikan beban yang berat kepadaku. Sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya sebentar, mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Keesokan harinnya salju sudah mulai menipis, namun udara dingin masih tetap menusuk kulit. Aku berjalan menuju ke kamar gadis berambuhtmerah sambil melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Watari pernah berkata padaku jika tak ada salju biasanya banyak sekali burung-burung hinggap di pohon cemara besar yang terletak di samping Wammy house.

Aku masih sedikit ragu untuk membuka panel pintu,mungkin gadis itu membenciku. Kupandangi pintu itu selama beberapa menit sambil tak tahan aku menghisap ujung ibu jariku. Yang pertama kulakukan adalah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Masuklah!" Suaranya sedikit berbeda dari kemarin, apakah keadaan gadis itu sudah membaik, pikirku. Akhirnya aku masuk ke kamar tesebut. Kamar itu memiliki tatanan rapi dengan beberapa lukisan menghiasi dinding. Setelah kuamati ternyata lukisan-lukisan itu memiliki symbol-symbol misterius.

"Syal milikmu tampak bagus Lucious."

"Kemarin Watari membelikanku."

"Well kau sungguh beruntung memilki Watari sebagai pengasuhmu."

"Namamu Rachel khan, aku ingin mengetahui maksud dari kata-katamu kemarin."

"Aku tahu, apakah kau menyukai pentagram-pentagram itu?"

Aku tak ingin menjawab, aku menyukai pentagram itu dengan artian lain. Aku tertarik dengan makna filosofisnya. Dengan maksud apa sebenarnya itu dibuat. Kulihat Rachel memang berbeda dengan kemarin. Matanya menjadi lebih terang serta ketika berbicara dia selalu menyelipkan senyuman. Tidak terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang terkena depresi akut.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Ha..ha..mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu terhadap seorang gadis Lucious?"

"Tidak, terkadang kau terlihat sangat dewasa."

"Ha..kau adalah bocah sok tahu, aku masih berumur delapan tahun beberapa hari lagi aku akan berulang tahun. Yahh,.. tapi kau tahu akulah yang membuat pentagram-pentagram itu namun bisa dibilang bukan akulah yang membuatnya. Para roh-roh itu yang membantuku."

Roh, apa maksudmu?". Kata-katanya menurutku sedikit tidak logis.

"Apa kau mempercayai adanya Dewa kematian?"

"Mungkin."

"Kemarin aku melihat Dewa kematian sedang mengikutimu, aku selalu melihatnya, ketika dia datang aku sadar orang-orang disekelilingku ternyata sudah mati. Mungkin aku salah tapi aku tahu dia mengincarmu, mengincar namamu. Dan kau tahu Dewa kematian selalu mengantarmu ke neraka."

"Apakah kau bisa membuktikannya Rachel?" Aku semakin penasaran dengan ucapannya. Memang terdengar tidak masuk akal. Namun bagiku hal tesebut adalah misteri dari suatu fenomena yang kadang manusia tidak bisa menalarnya. Rachel tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dia hanya menatapku dengan senyum khasnya.

"Aku akan selalu membantumu Lucious."

Aku pernah mencoba untuk mati, sesekali merasakan kesendirian. Sendiri tanpa seorangpun yang bisa kuajak untuk mengobrol. Tapi Watari bilang aku terlalu cerdas untuk mati sekarang. Hidupku masih bisa berguna untuk orang lain. Oleh karena itu dari lubuk hatiku sebenarnya aku mengakui jika perkataan Rachel cukup membuatku takut. Aku senang Rachel akan membantuku.

Berusaha untuk menghiburku Rachel mengajakku keluar dari kamarnya. "Kamar itu kadang membuatku takut," ucapnya. Gadis ini mengajakku ke perpustakaan. Dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan Rachel menggandeng tanganku. Kurasakan telapak tangannya begitu lembut dan hangat.

Sesampainya disana aku melihat banyak buku tertata rapi di rak-rak. Aku menghampiri rak yang sepertinya dibuat khusus untuk menaruh buku-buku penting. Aku tertarik mengambil buku sastra berwarna merah dengan sampul bergambar lelaki dengan wajah separuh iblis dan malaikat. Kulihat Rachel sepertinya juga sudah menemukan buku yang ingin dibacanya. Dia menyuruhku duduk disampingnya.

"Perhatikan cara dudukmu Lucious! bukankah itu tidak sopan." Rachel tiba-tiba sedikit membentakku.

"Tapi Roger tidak mempersalahkan ini," jawabku.

"Besok kelas sudah dimulai, terlalu tidak sopan jika para guru melihatmu duduk seperti ini." Rachel berbicara dengan nada dewasa

"Aku akan coba merubahnya besok."

"Bagus, selain itu sesekali tersenyumlah sedikit! Wajah datarmu sudah tampak seperti mumi, kau akan terlihat tampan jika tersenyum."

"Apakah aku tampan?" Tanyaku

"Yahh, Mungkin suatu hari nanti akan banyak gadis-gadis yang mengejarmu."

"Kau juga akan melakukan itu?"

"Mungkin saja aku akan menjadi salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu." Aku meliriknya sebentar, Wajah Rachel sedikit memerah.

Aku menghentikan sebentar percakapan kami, Kubuka buku yang tadi ingin kubaca, Judulnya adalah "Dilema seorang kekasih" karangan Robert Downey. Aku tahu dia sastrawan hebat, sebanding dengan Poe di masa sekarang. Karangannya selalu elegan, dramatis dan penuh misteri. Aku pernah membaca beberapa bukunya.

"Robert Downey, aku menyukainya. Tapi karyanya yang itu aku tidak begitu suka. Ini memang tidak sopan tapi karya itu menurutku adalah karya gagal. Aku tahu banyak orang juga tidak menyukainya dan Downey menjadi frustasi karena itu. Bhayangkan! sekarang keberadaanya telah menghilang, banyak orang bilang dia bunuh diri karena karya itu. Seorang sastrawan hebat meninggal hanya karena satu karyanya yang gagal, sungguh disayangkan." Rachel berbicara sambil melihat buku yang sedang kubaca.

"Apa yang kau tidak suka dari karya ini?" tanyaku penasaran, selain itu aku sadar jika ternyata Rachel adalah seorang gadis kecil yang banyak bicara. Wajahnya ramah dan selalu menunjukkan senyum tipis di mulutnya.

"Ehm, contohnya.. ini." Dia menunjukkan beberapa kalimat di buku itu,

"_Aku tahu, aku hanyalah sebongkah daging_, _Tidak berguna, tidak berdaya dan cacat di segala tempat, buanglah aku dari tempat ini secepatnya!_

"Aku tidak suka itu, karya itu terlalu putus asa dan tanpa tujuan. Mengisahkan tentang sepasang kekasih yang di masa hidupnya mereka merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang manusia, kau tahukan aku bisa mendengar suara roh. Ketika mereka mati, mereka akan meminta tolong. Mereka ingin hidup kembali. Mengulang kehidupan mereka, berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kehidupanya. Orang-orang bisa bebas memilih hal yang membuatnya bisa berguna."  
"Tanpa tahu jalan hidupnya, tanpa tahu mengapa mereka bisa berputus asa!" Kataku sedikit bercanda dan mungkin Rachel tidak menanggapinya seperti itu.

"Kau juga bebas memilih semua hal yang kau suka Rachel, aku tak akan menyangkalnya lagi. Tapi biarkan aku membaca buku ini sebentar!"

Beberapa jam kami menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Aku mulai memahami makna dari isi buku itu, tidak terlalu buruk bagiku. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, siang sudah hampir menghilang. Aku kembali ke kamarku. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur, kucoba untuk memejamkan mata. Sekarang aku tidak kesepian, Aku bukanlah orang yang tidak berguna. Sekarang aku memiliki Roger, Watari, Rachel dan bahkan Wammy House.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Megumi-chan sebagai yang pertama kali mengreview, saya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku tahu FFN ini masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini,terima kasih. O iya Lucious memang nama asli L, Nama panjangnya Lucious Lawliet, bisa dilihat di movie death note.**

**Desclaimer****: ****Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obahta**

Semua keadaan terasa telah berubah, banyak hal baru kulakukan. Sudah beberapa bulan aku tinggal disini sejak awal musim dingin. Aku mengikuti beberapa kelas namun semuanya terasa membosankan karena mereka terlalu mudah. Tapi hal yang paling kusenangi dari mengikuti kelas adalah aku bisa belajar cara berinteraksi dengan orang lain, saling berbagi pikiran dan pengetahuan.

Aku tidak bisa menyaingi Rachel dalam pelajaran seni walaupun dipelajaran lain aku lebih unggul darinya. Sejak saat itu aku percaya jika seni memanglah bakat, anugerah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan saat manusia lahir. Seni tidak terbatas serta tidak mudah untuk dipelajari. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang dapat membuat sebuah karya masterpiece.

Sekarang aku lebih sibuk dari biasanya, seperti yang kubilang tadi jika banyak hal telah berubah. Musim dingin baru berakhir dan keadaanku masih baik-baik saja, kupikir ramalan Rachel salah. Aku sedang mempelajari tumpukan berkas-berkas di depanku. Akhir musim dingin lalu, kota Whincester dikejutkan oleh tragedi pembunuhan. Korban pembunuhan bernama Jonah Hill seorang laki-laki penjaga rumah sakit. Saat mayatnya ditemukan kondisinya sungguh mengenaskan. Wajahnya hampir tidak dikenali karena disiram dengan air keras, ditubuhnya juga banyak terdapat tikaman pisau. Waktu kematiannya diperkirakan pada malam hari sekitar jam 2.15 A.M. Tidak ada bukti apapun yang ditinggalkan oleh pembunuhnya, pekerjannya sangat halus dan keji, sangat liar dan terperinci. Mungkin dia profesional.

"Apa ada shift ketika pembunuhan itu?" Tanyaku kepada Watari yang berdiri disampingku.

"Tidak ada, Jonah Hill mengambil Shift penuh,, jam malam adalah miliknya. Pembunuhnya tahu kapan dia bertugas, menurutmu apakah pembunuhnya orang sinting biasa ataukah psikopat yang haus akan darah?"

Aku tahu Watari sedang mengetesku. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dia memang berada dalam keadaan sinting karena telah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain, tapi dia bukan seorang psikopat. Orang ini punya maksud melakukan pembunuhan ini. Psikopat melakukan pekerjaanya tanpa pikir panjang. Teori yang kubaca di buku itu salah tidak ada yang namanya psikopat jenius, yang ada adalah pembunuh jenius. Pembunuh jenius melakukan aksinya dengan rencana matang. Tidak tercium dan licik."

"Jonah Hill ditemukan dengan wajah tersiram air keras, dia hampir tidak dikenali. Hanya pembunuh bodoh yang melakukan itu jika dia bermaksud membuat wajahnya tidak dikenali orang lain. Orang yang menemuakan mayatnya pasti akan langsung tahu jika itu Jonah, Aku ingin tahu maksud sebenarnya dari si pembunuh, mengapa dia harus merusak wajahnya?"

"Bagaimana dengan latar belakang korban?" Tanya Watari

"Jonah Hill seorang pendiam, dia hanya memiliki seorang ibu yang menderita Tuberkulosis, kehidupannya standar dia juga tidak memiliki istri. Terkadang dia pergi ke bar untuk menghilangkan stress. Kau tahukan pria seumuran dia setiap waktu harus menjaga ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Dalam lubuk hatinya pasti dia sudah tidak tahan."

"Tikaman pisau ditubuhnya juga dalam, mungkinkah pekerjaan laki-laki?"

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Kau mencurigai orang yang ditemuinya di bar, di sana memang kebanyakan laki-laki. Tapi beberapa persen kemungkinan bisa saja seorang perempuan,"

Aku mengambil foto kematian Jonah Hil dan memperlihatkannya pada Watari, "Lihat! Tikaman pisau ditubuhnya memang dalam tapi pisaunya masih tersangkut ditubuhnya, pisau itu adalah barang bukti, pembunuhnya terlalu ceroboh jika meninggalkannya, atau kemungkinan lainnya si pembunuh tidak kuat menarik berat pisau yang sudah menancap di tubuh Jonah, laki-laki pasti mudah menariknya namun dengan asumsi itu aku juga mengira jika pelakunya seorang perempuan."

"Adakah hubungannya dengan buku karangan Robert Downey, Dilema seorang kekasih?" Watari berbisik.

"Apa maksudmu Watari?" Tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Beberapa saksi yang mengenal Jonah mengatakan, sebelum meninggal dia tampak kebingungan mencari sebuah buku, "Dilema seorang kekasih" milik Robert Downey memang merupakan karya gagal namun juga menjadi buku yang sangat langka, tidak banyak dijumpai di toko-toko buku biasa. Saksi itu juga heran karena Jonah tiba-tiba ingin membaca buku itu."

"Bukankah rak khusus perpustakaan kita menyimpannya?"

Watari terdiam sebentar, dia mengeryitkan alisnya. Wajah tua Watari memang tampak ramah, aku belum pernah melihatnya marah. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaanku. " Buku itu sebenarnya juga menyimpan sebuah misteri" Ujarnya.

Kumasukkan beberapa gula ke dalam secangkir cokelat panasku. Aku meminumnya, kurasakan rasa manis meleleh di lidahku. Lalu kuambil beberapa bungkus cokelat, kususun bungkus cokelat itu menjadi sebuah bangunan. "Aku sudah mengiranya Watari, buku itu memang berbeda, singkatnya kejadian di dalam buku itu benar-benar nyata bukan, jika perkataan saksi itu benar maka perkiraan yang tadi kupikirkan juga tidak salah.

"Apa itu Lucious?"

"Pembunuhan ini hanyalah awal, akan terjadi pembunuhan lagi, tapi kita tidak tahu dimana itu akan terjadi? Kita harus bersiap-siap Watari!"

"Aku mengerti!"

Aku beristirahat sebentar dari kasus Jonah Hill, Banyak kepingan yang belum kumengerti, pembunuhan acak, air keras yang disiram kewajah, buku Robert Downey, perempuan. Semuanya masih terlintas dipikiranku, masih belum jelas. Dan memang terlalu kejam, aku memerlukan kejadihan pembunuhan berikutnya untuk mempermudah mengetahui profiling si pembunuh.

Kudengar Rachel mengetuk pintu kamarku, dia membawakanku macaron dan menaruhnya di mejaku. Kulirik sebentar karena sepertinya dia kebingunan menaruhnya di mejaku yang sudah penuh sesak dengan makanan. Aku tak menghiraukannya.

Rachel sedikit kecewa dengan sikapku. Karena itu dia cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan kamarku, padahal aku tahu jika dia ingin mengobrol. Sebelum pergi Rachel memperingatkanku agar tidak terlibat lebih jauh dengan kasus Jonah Hill. Jelas sekali hal itu tidak akan mengubahku, aku tertarik memecahkan kasus pembunuhan ini.

Kupandangi layar komputer beberapa saat, rasa penasaran tidak dapat membuatku beristirahat terlalu lama. Sebuah pesan masuk ke Server komputer Wammy House,

**To: Wammy House, 22 Jan 9.15 PM**

**Pesan**

**Tolong aku!, DK**

Pesan singkat, pengirimnya hanya berinisial DK, firasatku mengatakan ini berhubungan dengan kasus Jonah hill.

**To: DK, 22 Jan 9.18 PM**

**Pesan**

**Siapa Kau?**

**To: Wammy House, 22 Jan 9.30 PM**

**Pesan**

**Aku takut, aku tak bisa menjelaskan, Kau staff dari Wammy House khan?, Besok datanglah ke Banabell street di gedung opera jam empat sore! akan ada pembunuhan disana, percayalah! Sekian.**

Ini langkah awalku, aku tahu dia tidak berbohong, Orang ini bisa mengakses pesan ke Wammy House. Roger pernah berkata hanya kliennya yang tahu alamat email di Wammy House. Aku akan memastikannya besok.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang membaca FFN ini serta dukungannya. Saya tahu jika masih banyak kesalahan, maaf juga jika cerita berjalan membosankan. Akhir kata, makasih**

**Desclaimer: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obahta**

* * *

Aku duduk di bangku deretan tengah untuk melihat pertunjukan opera. Aku tidak memakai setelan formal hanya celana jins dan kaos lengan panjang. Banyak orang yang datang untuk melihat pertunjukan. Mereka semua tampak seperti orang-orang kaya dan berpenampilan keren. Laki-laki dan perempuan berusaha tampil layaknya bangsawan Inggris. aku tahu itu karena pertunjukan opera memang sebuah karya intelektual, alur ceritanya berat penuh dengan pesan moral dan diiringi dengan musik yang membuat hati histeris. Walaupun hanya dibawakan di atas panggung namun ceritanya hidup karena kemampuan luar biasa dari para aktor dan artis.

Pertunjukan sudah dimulai, kulirik Anak laki-laki disebelahku yang tampak heran melihat posisi dudukku. "Anak ini menakutkan," dia berbisik kepada ibunya. Lalu ibunya dengan sigap menaruh telapak tangannya di mulut anak laki-laki itu, dia menyuruhnya diam. Ibunya melihatku dan memberikan senyum yang ramah. Tapi aku membalasnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Sekarang aku tidak terlalu fokus terhadap cerita di pertunjukan karena sejak awal aku memang hanya ingin memastikan terjadinya pembunuhan. Jika pengirim pesan itu benar maka pembunuh itu harus memikirkan trik agar dapat mengelabuhi mata semua orang karena tempat ini terlalu ramai. Namun pemikiran seperti itu sangat lambat, si pembunuh memilih tempat ini karena dia sudah memilki rencana dan aku harus berpikir lebih cepat darinya. Aku hanya bisa beranggapan jika pengirim pesan itu benar maka diantara ratusan penonton yang acak, salah satu diantara mereka akan menjadi korban pembunuhan. Satu atau dua atau lebih banyak lagi tapi aku mempersempitnya dengan beranggapan satu orang terbunuh. Dengan suasana seperti ini membunuh banyak orang akan menimbulkan dampak besar. Selain itu pembunuhnya juga harus lebih dari satu orang.

Namun jika meneliti kasus Jonah aku berpendapat jika pelaku pembunuhnya seorang diri karena pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh banyak orang pastinya memiliki tujuan tertentu. Jonah tidak memiliki alasan agar dirinya dibunuh secara beramai-ramai, dilihat dari segi latar belakang dan tidak adanya bekas pengeroyokan di tubuhnya. Aku tahu itu hanya dilakukan oleh seorang pembunuh.

"Anette...oh..Anette kau adalah kesatria kami, kau membebaskan kami dari perbudakan." Suara pemeran pria mengelegar di setiap sudut hall. Para penonton terkesima dengan penjiwaan para pemain. Aku berpikir sambil melihatnya sebentar. Tokoh Anette diperankan oleh seorang gadis berwajah tegas, dia bersikap seperti seorang diva, dia mengerti semua keinginan penonton. Aku tahu itu hanyalah sebuah peran namun pembawaannya sudah mirip dengan tokoh Anette seorang kesatria perempuan dari Yosdalnia, sebuah negara yang dipimpin oleh raja kejam karena senang melakukan perbudakan dan menjual rakyatnya ke negara lain.

"Aku akan mengakhiri penderitaan kalian. Aku ingin memberikan kebebasan kepada kalian. Karena itu aku harus membunuh kekasihku, raja kalian." Anette melantangkan pidatonya. Para penonton terdiam saat Anette melepaskan pedangnya dari sarungnya. Dengan tegas dia mengajungkan pedangnya ke langit, " Atas nama para dewa! aku berjanji akan membunuh kekasihku dan merebut kembali kebebasan para penduduk Yosdalnia! sumpah alam semeta." Annete melakukan perlawan terhadap raja. Tapi aku sadar kalau kata-kata Anette telah mengingatkanku pada penggalan sajak di buku Robert Downey,

**_Dia rela menjadi apapun untuknya, menjadi apapun?_**

**_Menjadi bunga, binatang, Matahari ataupun iblis_**

**_Dia rela melakukan itu untuk kekasihnya_**

**_Bahkan ketika kekasihnya itu telah membuka pintu kesedihan_**

**_Dan mengepakkan sayapnya yang berwarna hitam_**

**_Membunyikan suara lonceng kematian_**

**_Lalu membuat bunga-bunga bermandikan darah_**

**_Dia telah tersesat, dan sepasang tangan menariknya untuk bangun lalu meneruskan langkahnya_**

**_Dia rela menjadi apapun, menjadi iblis_**

**_Dia telah membunuh kekasihnya_**

**_Mengirimnya pergi_**

**_Dia tahu, Mereka tahu, tidak ada keabadian_**

**_Kehidupan tidak menginginkan mereka_**

Oh Tuhan, aku mengerti sekarang jika pembunuh pasti memiliki ikatan kuat dengan DK, Dia mengenalnya. Si pembunuh meninggalkan pesan bahwa aksi pembunuhannya berhubungan dengan buku karangan Robert Downey. Orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya pastinya tidak sadar. Pembunuhan pasti akan berlangsung, dan aku tahu orang yang akan dibunuhnya.

Duaar..suara letusan pistol menggema. Kepala Anette pecah terkena ledakan pistol. Penonton terdiam sebentar dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu beberapa saat terdengar jeritan dari penonton dan kekacauanpun terjadi. Sedangkan aku menatap miris tubuh Anette. Kepalanya sudah hampir tidak berbentuk. Perutku terasa mual dan tanganku bergetar. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, aku baru pertamakali melihat pembunuhan secara langsung. Pembunuhan kedua akhirnya terjadi.

Setengah jam kemudian polisi melakukan forensik terhadap tubuh Anette. Dan para penonton sudah dievakuasi, mereka semua tampak shock, mereka menyebutnya pertunjukan opera berdarah. Anette diperankan oleh seorang gadis bernama Crystal Limbrown, sepertinya nama panggung. Dia berdarah Inggris dan Irlandia. Dia seorang artis yang sedang naik daun dan kualitas aktingnya sebagai Anette memang sangat bagus. Namun setahun lalu dia juga pernah mengalami krisis karir. Dia hampir tidak pernah mendapatkan peran. Tapi dia berhasil bangkit setelah berkonsultasi dengan psikiater. Peran Anette membuat namanya melambung.

Sedangkan si pembunuh memang profesional. Dia berhasil kabur tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Satu kali tembakan dilesakkan tanpa ragu, akurasi yang luar biasa. Pembunuh menggunakan Sniper dengan peluru berkaliber 12,7 mm. Membuat kepala Crystal langsung pecah. Aku melangkah mendekati mayat Crystal. Namun seorang polisi muda menghalangiku dia heran melihat seorang bocah berada di tempat itu.

"Kemana orang tuamu nak? Di sini bukanlah tempat anak kecil, cepat pergilah! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Polisi itu menarik lengan bajuku.

Aku malas untuk berdebat. Aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan jika ini mungkin adalah hobi, aku ingin memecahkan kasus pembuhan ini.

"Dia bernama L!, dia berasal dari Wammy House." Suara seorang laki-laki terdengar dari belakang. Watari datang dengan senyum ramahnya, aku sedikit heran karena dia menyingkat namaku. Sedangkan polisi muda itu masih tampak bingung, lalu dia memanggil atasannya. Atasanya berwajah seram namun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ramah setelah melihat Watari.

"Anda dari Wammy House? Saya senang anda bisa datang kesini, lalu siapa anak ini?"

"Dia murid unggulan di Wammy House. Anda pasti tahu dia anak seperti apa? Wammy House adalah program khusus dari ratu, anda tidak ingin dipecatkan! Lalu bolehkah anak ini ikut dalam penyelidikan?" Perkataan Watari ramah namun membuat polisi itu tidak berdaya.

"Aku mengerti! Silahkan melanjutkan penyelidikannya jika menginginkan sesuatu tolong beritahu saya!"

Aku mulai meneliti mayat Crystal, pembunuhan dilakukan dalam radius 500 meter, dan jarak antara panggung dan tribun penonton paling atas cuma sekitar 300 meter. Jika dia menembak pastinya penonton langsung menyadarinya. Tapi tanpa satupun orang menyadarinya, berbeda jika dia berkerumun dengan penonton. Namun memerlukan keahlian menembak hebat dengan situasi seperti itu atau bahkan mustahil. Kemungkinan besar dia tidak berada disini, dia berada diluar gedung.

"Watari ayo kita pulang!"

"Kau sudah mendapatkan sesuatu L?"

"Yaah."

Watari mengerti maksudku, dia membawaku ke mobil. Sebelum pulang aku meminta polisi agar menghentikan penyelidikan. Aku meminta mereka tetap melanjutkan penyelidikan kasus Jonah Hill. Para polisi sedikit tidak mempercayaiku, namun Watari dapat mengendalikan dengan gaya persuasifnya.

Di dalam mobil aku berbincang dengan Watari. "Aku tahu menyelidiki kasus disana adalah membuang waktu. Pembunuhnya hebat kita akan dipusingkan dengan mencari hal yang sia-sia. Selama kita sibuk mencari bukti dan petunjuk dia sudah dengan bebas merencanakan pembunuhan berikutnya. Lalu ketika pembunuhan lain terjadi kita akan sibuk mencari lagi bukti dan petunjuk baru. Kita harus berada satu langkah di depannya. Pembunuhnya memang berhubungan dengan buku karangan Robert Downey. Lalu aku juga akan memberitahumu tentang DK, dia orang yang mengirim pesan ke Wammy House."

"Kau bersemangat Lucios?"

"Sekarang aku mengerti ketakutan tentang kematian. Entah apa yang dirasakan Rachel selama ini? Dia gadis yang kuat. Kematian adalah kesepian bagi semua orang, aku tidak akan lagi bermain-main dengannya. Dan jika ada orang dengan mudah mempermainkan kematian maka aku akan menghukumnnya!"

Kota sudah malam dan bintang-bintang berjajar rendah, suasananya sangat sepi karena teror pembunuhan yang terjadi di kota. Dalam hatiku aku berjanji akan menemukan pembunuhnya, sumpah alam semesta yang seperti Anette katakan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo, Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca serta semuanya yang sudah mereview FFN ini, Oiya sebelumnya saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari**

**Bryan Andrew Cho****: Rachel itu original character yang saya buat di FFN ini, dia gadis indigo dan berbakat dalam seni. Dia teman seangkatan L, aku membuatnya karena kasihan saat L bilang kepada Light jika dia adalah teman pertamanya. Setidaknya saat kecil aku juga ingin L punya teman, apalagi cewek hee, lalu tentang orang yang punya kemampuan gaib, tergantung cara dia memakainya. Dia bisa mengangapnya anugerah maupun kutukan sekalipun.**

**Makasih dan minta saran pada teman pembaca terhadap kekurangan di FFN ini,(Banyak sepertinya hee) Selain karena aku juga pengen punya teman (hee maaf, maksud tersembunyi). Makasih**

**Desclaime****r : ****Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obahta**

**Ket: Tempat di FFN fictif, seperti Guliver street dll, tidak ada di anime atau manga.**

* * *

Sudah terjadi dua pembunuhan di kota. Korban pertama bernama Jonah Hill seorang laki-laki penjaga rumah sakit. Dia dibunuh pada malam hari dengan tusukan pisau ditubuhnya lalu wajahnya juga rusak karena disiram dengan air keras. Pembunuhan kedua dilakukan di gedung opera Banabell street, aku menyasikannya sendiri setelah menerima pesan dari DK. Seorang artis bernama Crystal Limbrown ditembak kepalanya saat dia sedang memerankan tokoh Anette dalam pertujukannya.

Satu tujuan berbeda cara ataukah ada hal lainnya, kedua pembunuhan dilakukan dengan cara berbeda. Pembunuhan pertama terlihat seperti pembunuhan acak, dilakukan ditempat sepi dengan resiko kecil, menghindari terjadinya bentrokan. Dia harus merasa aman saat melakukannya. Selain itu tidak ada tanda perlawanan dari Jonah, dia melakukannya dengan brutal namun rapi. Dari analisa awal aku menyimpulkan jika pembunuhnya adalah perempuan.

Sedangkan kasus Crystal dilakukan oleh profesional. Dia tampak seperti target pembunuhan. Pembunuhnya sudah terbiasa membunuh dalam situasi apapun, dan dia tanpa perlu merasa aman dalam melakukannya. Pembunuhnya siap jika kapanpun terjadi bentrokan, dari gaya membunuhnya serta akurasi tembakan ketika dia memegang sniper yang berat maka aku menyimpulkan jika pembunuhnya laki-laki.

Terdapat puzzle-puzle bercabang sampai membentuk sebuah kesimpulan mirip dengan aljabar. Dan kesimpulan itu adalah buku gagal karya Robert Downey. Semua pembunuhan menyangkut buku itu, pertama sebelum dibunuh Jonah sempat mencari-cari buku Downey dan kedua dialog Anette di dalam pertunjukkan juga berrhubungan dengan buku Downey.

Aku mulai membayangkan imajinasi kelam dirinya. Seperti sebatang cokelat yang semakin pahit maka semakin tinggi kualitas dari cokelat itu, begitu juga dengan karya sastra gagal. Semakin gagal maka semakin keren, lebih kontrofersial maka lebih artistik. Sebab sebenarnya bagi mereka yang memahaminya, tidak ada sebutan gagal untuk karya seni karena semua orang menilai sebuah karya dengan cara berbeda-beda.

Monitor kumputerku menampilkan sebuah pesan.

**To: Wammy House, 25 Jan 9.15 PM**

**Pesan**

**Pembunuhan sudah terjadi, benarkan! Aku benarkan? Kemungkinan akan terjadi lima lagi, dia memang gila, DK.**

**To: DK, 25 Jan 9.18 PM**

**Pesan**

**Aku selalu menerima pesanmu pada jam segini. Yah,, kau benar sudah terjadi pembunuhan , kau tahu siapa dia? Terus bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?**

**To: Wammy House, 25 Jan 9.30 PM**

**Pesan**

**Seperti yang kubilang dari awal aku ketakutakutan, tampaknya aku juga akan dibunuh. Aku mengenal pembunuhnya, dan juga pembicaraannya mengenai kematian-kematian yang diperlukan, apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?**

**To: DK, 25 Jan 9.40 PM**

**Pesan**

**Ya, kau bisa mempercayaiku!**

**To: Wammy House, 25 Jan 10.00 PM**

**Pesan**

**Baiklah, sebutkan alamat agar aku bisa berbicara denganmu secara pribadi!**

**To: DK, 25 Jan 10.12 PM**

**Pesan**

**Tidak usah, datanglah besok ke pertandingan tenis di Gulliver street, pagi hari! Aku akan berada disana.**

DK tidak membalas pesanku namun aku menganggapnya setuju. Sementara itu aku kembali mempelajari berkas-berkas pembunuhan. Permen tic-tac bertebaran di sekitar kamar, bekas arumanis menempel di bibirku. Aku mencintai makanan manis seperti mencintai misteri. Lalu tiba-tiba Watari mengetuk pintu kamarku dan menyuruhku beristirahat. Aku harus mempersiapkan stamina untuk bertandingan tenis yang akan kuikuti besok.

Lantai berbentuk persegi panjang. Ditengahnya terdapat benda mirip dengan jaring yang disebut net. Orang-orang berlarian mengejar bola dan memperebutkan kemenangan. Sorot mata dari masing-masing lawan saling mendiskriminasi, terlihat jelas jika mereka ingin sekali mempecundangi lawannya. Inilah permainan tenis.

"Kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu Lucious?" Rachel memang cerewet.

"Tidak! Aku nyaman dengan pakaian ini."

Kemudian Rachel menghela nafasnya beberapa saat. "Orang-orang akan tertawa jika melihatmu bertanding mengenakan celana jins dan sepatu kets. Pakailah baju ini!" Rachel menyuruhku memakai pakaian olahraga lengkap dengan topi sports bergambar banteng.

Aku mencoba untuk menolaknya karena pakaian itu mengingatkanku pada festival musik di Scotlandia. Hampir mirip namun aku merasa celana pendek sama dengan rok.

"Ehmm Lucious, apa kau masih ikut menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di kota?" Rachel tiba-tiba bertanya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang pakaian.

"Ya." Jawabku datar

"Tolong hentikan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ingatkan aku bisa melihat kematian, Dewa kematian, dan roh-roh. Semuanya bertambah jelas, aku bisa melihat mereka mendekatimu. Aku merasa ini berhubungan dengan suatu hal yang sedang kau kerjakan sekarang ini."

"Tenanglah!" Aku menghindari perdebatan dengan Rachel, lalu kuambil baju olahraga tadi dari tangannya.

"Aku akan memakai baju ini." Rachel tidak menjawab, wajah cantiknya berubah muram.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku kembali dengan mengenakan pakaian olah raga lengkap dan topi sport bergambar banteng di kepalaku. Rachel tertawa melihatku, dia kembali berwajah ceria.

"Bagus, _good boy_, manis sekali Lucious!" Katanya bersemangat.

"Tapi masih ada yang kurang?" Rachel mengamati penampilan baruku sambil menaruh jari-jarinya di bibir.

"Aku tahu! Ponimu ini terlalu panjang sehingga menutupi matamu, tolong diamlah sebentar! Aku akan merapikannya."

Rachel merapikan rambutku. Sebetulnya aku tak pernah memperhatikan penampilanku namun aku merasa potongan rambutku sekarang keren, mereka menyebutnya emo.

Kemudian suara microphone berbunyi.

** "****Pertandingan berikutnya Daniel Atlas vs Lucious Lawliet****_"_**

" Wah...mereka sudah memanggil namamu, ayo cepat, cepat! Berjuanglah L!" Rachel tampak tidak sabar seakan ini adalah pertandingannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan. Kulirik lawanku yang berada di ujung lapangan. Senyum sinisnya menunjukkan jika dia meremehkanku. Reaksi wajar jika kau melihat seorang bocah bertubuh kurus dan punggung setengah bongkok menjadi lawanmu. Sedangkan Daniel Atlas memiliki bentuk tubuh seorang atlet ideal, tinggi serta berbadan tegap tidak tampak seperti bocah berusia sepuluh tahun.

Daniel memulai service pertamanya, bola dilambungkan berlawanan dengan cahaya Matahari yang mengkilap. Pukulan kuat Daniel melesakkan bola dan hampir mengenai wajahku. Aku terdiam tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Skor pertama untuk Daniel, dia tertawa girang.

Kulirik Rachel di pinggir lapangan. Wajahnya cemas dan sedikit gugup, warna rambutnya juga tampak bertambah semakin merah. Dia jadi mirip dengan Alma tokoh penyihir dalam buku _The Witcher_.

Sementara pertandingan kembali berjalan. Aku terpojok, pukulan keras Daniel membuatku tak berdaya. Daniel berada diatas angin, dia memburuku secara membabi buta. Dia selalu tertawa ketika mencetak point sambil meninjukan pukulan tanganya ke atas langit. Tiba-tiba aku merasa jengkel. Lalu penonton juga sudah terlihat bosan karena pertandingan tidak berjalan seru. Set pertama dimenangkan Daniel dengan mudah.

"Bagus kau sudah berjuang, tetap semangat! Lawanmu memang hebat dia termasuk rangking sepuluh besar" Rachel menyambutku dari pinggir lapangan.

"Yah, aku mengerti."

Aku mengambil sebotol air lalu duduk berjongkok di bangku, jari manis kugigit dan kedua mataku memvisual situasi lapangan, "berpikirlah sejenak," Batinku.

"Kebiasaanmu tidak berubah Lucious." Rachel mengomentariku.

"Kau tahu Rachel, berapa kira-kira presentase kemenanganku di set kedua?" Aku bertanya sambil meminum air dengan tegukan keras.

"Haah kau mengujiku, kau sendiri pastinya sudah mengetahuinya."

"Ya kau benar, presentase kemenanganku di set kedua adalah seratus persen."

"Betul sekali."

"Rangking tidak berarti jika kita tidak menang, benarkan! Ini berlaku di Wammy House."

"Aku mengerti, berjuanglah L." Rachel memberikan handuk untuk mengelap keringatku. Lalu wasit memberikan instruksi jika set kedua segera dimulai.

Di set kedua aku memulai service. Daniel Atlas menatapku tajam dan seakan berkata, "Aku akan menghabisimu." Aku memulainya dengan pukulun pelan seperti waktu bergerak lambat. Giliran Daniel terdiam menerima pukulanku, skor pertama tercipta. Penonton hening seketika.

Aku mulai memahami permainan tenis, ini seperti logika. Perhitungan intonasi pukulan sehingga aku dapat memprediksi arah bola. Seratus kemungkinan bola terpantul dan terjatuh, namun dengan memperkirakan gerakan lawan, bobot tubuh dan tinggi badan maka aku dapat mempersempitnya menjadi satu kemungkinan bola terjatuh. Peluang datangnya bola dapat kuperkirakan dengan tepat. Pukulan terkuat Daniel sekitar 150 km/jam, setelah berhasil membaca gerakannya maka sepersekian detik aku harus mendahuluinya lebih cepat dengan gerak kinetis. Rumus Fisika, kalkulus, perubahan gerak dengan mudah sudah kukuasai. Permainan tenis memilki inti dari semua itu.

Tidak seperti Daniel yang menggunakan ketangkasan dan kemampuan luar biasa, aku menggunakan analisa dan prediksi sebagai senjata untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Wajah Daniel mulai terlihat frustasi. Keadaan emosional lawan membuatku bertambah mudah mengalahkannya. Set kedua kumenangkan dengan skor telak.

Di set terakhir penentuan berjalan sama. Daniel masih merasa kemampuannya lebih unggul dariku. Pukulan bertubi-tubi diiringi dengan keliaran dan kemarahan, rasa lelah, kemenangan mutlak serta hargai diri telah membebaninya. Dia tidak ingin seorang bocah berwajah freaky mengalahkannya. Dan di akhir pertandingan Daniel tersungkur di lapangan. Air matanya mengalir deras, dia masih tetap seorang bocah. Aku memenangkan pertandingan pertama.

Kembali ke jiwa detectiveku. Aku mengamati tribun penonton, wajah-wajah yang asing banyak berdatangan. Dari banyaknya wajah-wajah yang kulihat, seorang mencurigakan hadir diantara mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampirinya. Dia seorang laki-laki setengah baya, memakai jaket murahan yang di jual di toko loak Graham store. Dan dia mungkin orang yang ramah karena dibelakang jaketnya terdapat tulisan _peace and love_, aku mengambil tempat duduk disebelah, dengan posisi seperti biasanya.

"Hai Mr, bagaimana pertandinganku tadi?" Laki-laki itu kaget karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara disebelahnya. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah gelisah.

"Hebat sekali nak, _wonderful_, kau bisa membalikan keadaan!" Laki-laki itu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan reflek.

"Anda DK khan?" Spontan dia kaget mendengar perkataanku.

"Siapa kau"

"Aku dari Wammy House, orang yang berbicara denganmu melalui email."

"Jangan bercanda nak! Bocah semuda kau?"

"Panggil saja aku Ryuzaki!" Aku menggunakan nama samaran karena aku yakin dia tidak mengingat namaku yang sebenarnya di table pertandingan. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya

"Seperti nama orang Jepang?"

"Kemungkinan seperempat aku keturunan Jepang, tapi ini tidaklah penting. Ingat tujuanmu kemari!"

"Aku masih tidak mempercayaimu, kau terlalu muda. Selain itu bagaimana kau tahu tentangku?"

"Insting! Tapi tidak karena ini bisa dijelaskan secara logika namun akan memakan waktu singkatnya jika anda menyimak pertandinganku tadi maka anda akan sadar tentang ketepatan perkiraanku. Disini kita akan membicarakan tentang pembunuhan, percayalah Mr DK! Mungkin hanya aku orang yang bisa membantumu."

"Konyol sekali aku menyerahkan hidupku pada seorang bocah."

"Begini saja, aku akan memberikan satu penjelasan jika orang yang mengincarmu sekarang adalah laki-laki, mantan tentara dan veteran perang, pernah bekerja di SAS seorang pasukan elite dengan kemampuan menembak diatas rata-rata. Dia orang yang membunuh Crystal Limbrown, bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Dia kaget.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi semua bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, sebuah analisa." Kataku menyakinkan DK.

Laki-laki setengah baya itu mendesah pelan. Kerutan diwajah membuatnya tampak lebih tua dari usianya yang sebenarnya, dia jadi mirip dengan Roger. "Baiklah nak, aku mempercayaimu."

"Tolong panggil saja aku Ryuzaki!" Entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu suka jika dipanggil dengan sebutan "nak"

"Okey, _well_ orang yang kau sebutkan tadi memang pembunuh Crystal Limbrown. Dia orang yang hebat, pertarungan serta kemampuannya dalam menembak. Setiap hari dia menerorku, berkata akan membunuhku."

"Apa hubungan anda dengannya?" DK tidak menjawab, dia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Biar kutebak, dia mantan rekanmu, bukan lebih tepatnya dia mantan bawahanmu. Anda dulu juga tentara khusus SAS dan sudah hafal sekali dengan potensi kemampuannya karena anda adalah orang yang melatihnya."

"Kau benar, karena kejadian itu adalah salahku, aku orang yang membuatnya gila. Sekarang dia menuntut balas dendamnya padaku."

"Kejadian apa?"

Raut wajah DK berubah sedih dan dia menceritakan kejadian itu. "Ketika misi perang di Utara, aku tidak sengaja menembak warga sipil. Saat itu aku takut nama baikku tercoreng serta adanya konsekuensi dari atasan. Lalu aku melimpahkan kesalahanku pada orang itu. Kemudian dia dipecat dari SAS, setelah itu kehidupannya berjalan berantakan. Dia juga melakukan banyak rehabilitasi karena kecanduan obat terlarang. Sebetulnya pemecatan dari SAS bukan masalah baginya tapi pengkhianatan yang kuberikan,- uhh aku tak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku."

"Anda mengenal Jonah Hill atau Crystal Limbrown?"

"Siapa Jonah Hill?"

"Korban pembunuhan pertama,- anda tidak mengetahuinya?" Aku mengambil permen loly di saku celanaku karena dari tadi lidahku sudah terasa pahit.

"Tidak! Sebetulnya aku juga tidak kenal dengan Crystal Limbrown tapi aku tahu darinya, sebelum membunuh dia meneleponku dan mengatakan akan menghabisi nyawa seorang gadis di gedung opera. Lalu kemarin aku membaca koran jika gadis bernama Crystal Limbrown telah ditembak kepalanya ditengah pertunjukan. "

"Aku hanya mengira jika korban pertamanya adalah Crystal. Aku belum tahu tujuannya membunuh namun selama ini dia terus meneleponku dan berkata akan banyak korban berjatuhan karena kematian mereka diperlukan dan semuanya adalah salahku. Korban pertamanya seorang gadis di gedung opera. Pembunuhan dilakukan pada tanggal 23 Januari."

Aku berpikir sejenak, pembunuh Jonah dan Crystal memang orang berbeda. Mereka membunuh dengan cara sendiri-sendiri, namun tujuan mereka tetaplah sama.

"Kau tahu Robert Downey?" Suara DK membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ketika meneleponku dia sering membicarakan tentang Robert Downey. Katanya dia hebat, orang yang membangkitkanya dari keterpurukan. Dia bilang rela melakukan apa saja untuk Robert Downey."

"Bukankah Robert Downey sudah menghilang atau mungkin meninggal bunuh diri. Tapi aku tahu jika bukunya telah berhubungan dengan rangkaian pembunuhan." Kataku tak sabar.

"Aku tahu namun aku rasa dia masih hidup." Tatapan mata DK bertambah serius.

"Maksudmu Robert Downey yang menyuruh laki-laki itu melakukan pembunuhan?" Jawabku sambil mengunyah permen.

"Ya, seperti itulah dia memang hebat dalam pertarungan tapi dia tidak mampu untuk merencanakan sesuatu."

"O iya, mengapa anda dapat mengontak Wammy House?"

"Dulu saat pertamakali dia meneleponku, dia berkata jika akan melakukan banyak pembunuhan dan sebelum melakukan hal itu dia terlebih dahulu meneleponku agar aku merasa berdosa karena telah menciptakan monster seperti dirinya. Lalu setelahnya aku menjadi korban terakhir dari kesadisannya. Saat itu aku mulai ketakutan, kuhilangkan rasa depresiku dengan minum-minum di bar hingga suatu hari seorang misterius memberikanku alamat kontak Wammy House. Dia bilang Wammy House dapat membantuku, aku tak ingat wajahnya karena mabuk tapi aku mempercayainya.

Otakku berpikir cepat. Menyaring semua informasi, Masih banyak puzzle yang belum jelas. Namun sudah bisa dikatakan berada di jalur terang.

"Tolong beritahu aku nama asli pembunuh itu!"

DK masih tampak ragu, dia melihat situasi disekelilingnya. "Ini terdengar lucu jika mengatakannya pada seorang bocah,- eh bukan maksudku Ryuzaki, apakah kau bisa menjamin keselamatanku?"

"Jika aku dapat segera menyelesaikan kasus ini maka aku bisa menjamin itu." Perkataanku terdengar sombong.

"Yahh,- sepertinya aku memang harus menebus kesalahanku, namanya adalah August Spark dengan code name _Black Hawk_ ketika dia masih menjadi pasukan khusus."

Aku kaget saat mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut DK. Oh..Tuhan dia memang orang berbahaya.

Matahari meninggi diatas kepala. DK memberikan salam perpisahannya padaku, sebelum pergi dia berkata jika aku adalah bentuk dari keadilan, dia senang bisa mempercayaiku. Karenanya aku bisa belajar jika semua hal mudah saja dipertaruhkan untuk menemukan sebuah kebenaran, namun yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah apakah kita sudah siap untuk mempertaruhkan suatu hal itu walaupun menyangkut nyawa kita sendiri?

Dari bangku penonton kulihat Rachel melambaikan tangannya padaku, bersiap-siap untuk pertandingan kedua. Aku mengikutinya dan merasakan sinar Matahari cerah menembus kulit. Terasa panas seperti suasana hatiku.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai.. saya Viloh, Seperti biasa terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada para pembaca FFN ini, **

**Lalu Sepecial Thanks saya berikan kepada Hastiii-chan buat revienya ya.**

**Terima kasih juga buat para Author FFN di dunia yang sudah banyak menginspirasi. Kalian semua sangat hebat.**

**O iya jika masih banyak kesalahan atau penulisan silahkan memberikan saran-sarannya**

**Jika di FFN banyak ****kesalahan kata****, ****kesalahan nama tempat****, ****kata-kata kasar**** atau ****kata-kata yang menyinggung****, saya minta maaf.**

**Ada banyak tempat di FFN ini yang hanya fiksi karena jujur saja saya tidak tahu nama-nama tempat di Inggris**

**Desclaimer : Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obahta, sedangkan saya hanya orang yang mengagumi dan menyukai karya mereka.**

* * *

Bau kayu tua samar-samar bercampur dengan udara lembab di sekitar kamar. Kaleng-kaleng bekas minuman _sofdrink_ berserakan membentuk gerombolan sampah. Suasana kamar tampak sedikit gelap karena cahaya hanya masuk melewati celah kecil dari ventilasi yang tertutup rapat.

August Spark dengan hati-hati membersihkan _Luger_ kesayangannya. Iris mata birunya memandang tajam setiap butiran debu yang menempel di badan pistol lama buatan Jerman tersebut. Menggunakan selembar kain berwarna putih, tangan kasarnya dengan lihai membersihkannya inci demi inci tanpa melewatkan satupun lekukan dari tubuh _Luger_.

"Pembunuhan yang kau lakukan berjalan lancar Spark?"

Sesosok misterius mengintainya dari samping. Duduk tenang di atas sofa usang berwarna hitam berhadapan dengan tv box model lama, satu-satunya barang hiburan disana. Nada suaranya terdengar tegas. Ketika dia berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arah wajah Spark, menunjukkan jika derajatnya lebih tinggi. Jari-jarinya sibuk menekan tombol remote tv, mengganti saluran satu ke saluran yang lainnya. Ujung bibirnya sedikit menaik karena merasa bosan terhadap acara tv yang dilihatnya, "Semuanya tidak menarik" Keluhnya.

"Apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" Spark menghentikan sesaat kegiatanya. Lalu menaruh Luger kesanyangannya di meja.

"Tenang, bagaimana dengan polisi Inggris?"

Spark menunjukkan senyum sinis. "Mereka masih tetap bodoh, sampai sekarang sepertinya mereka tidak mengejarku. Malah asik dengan si pria penjaga rumah sakit."

"Maksudmu Jonah Hill?"

"YA, padahal aksiku bisa dibilang lebih fenomenal dibandingkan dengan aksi pembunuhan,-nya. Pria rumah sakit tersebut dibunuh dengan ditusuk, cara membunuh yang klise."

"Jaga ucapanmu! Menurutku aksi pembunuhanmu lebih bodoh."

"Oh Tuhan, bahkan orang idiot tahu. Menembak kepala dengan akurasi luar biasa, dan menusuk tubuh orang lalu mati, apa kau tidak mengerti tentang seni membunuh?"

"Kau tahu _kiddo_, orang yang hanya menggunakan otot dan orang yang menggunakan otaknya memang berbeda. Kuakui kemampuanmu dalam hal bertarung serta menembak, tapi cara membunuhnya selalu di luar perkiraanku. Menguasai orang sebelum menjadikannya korban, sangat manipulatif, licik, jenius dan kejam. Dia membunuh tanpa membuat sadar jika korbannya akan dibunuh, dia benar-benar menguasai penuh jiwa korban, _insane_."

_Heem_,- Lagi-lagi August Spark menyugingkan senyum sinisnya, "Semua ucapanmu cuma akan menjadi sebuah lelucon jika kau terjun langsung ke dalam perang. Bagaimana caranya berbincang-bincang dengan lawanmu jika pistol sudah ditodongkan di depan kepalamu?"

Orang misterius membuat deheman pelan pada suaranya, jarinya kembali menyentuh remote dan mematikan tv yang tadi dilihatnya. Sikap berwibawa masih ditunjukannya.

"Yap,- semua itu bisa terjadi pada seorang prajurit sepertimu, disini aku berbicara tentang orang yang mampu mengendalikan permainan, jika kau menganalogikan perang maka bisa dibilang orang tersebut adalah dalang terciptanya suatu peperangan. Dia tidak perlu terjun ke medan perang, dia berada di balik layar dan mampu memanfaatkan bakat orang untuk mencapai tujuannya. Hal tersebut hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang memiliki perencanaan matang."

Orang misterius menoleh wajah Spark sebentar dan mengamati reaksinya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sekarang polisi sedang menyelidiki kasus Jonah Hill, dan semua itu sudah berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya."

August Spark tersentak kaget, iris mata birunya menyipit seperti ingin bertanya secara tidak sabar kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Jelaskan perkataanmu!"

"Aku tidak menyangka semua bisa berjalan sesuai renacana begitu cepat. Awalnya kukira kita memiliki cukup waktu untuk merencanakan pembunuhan ketiga. Polisi pasti masih sibuk dengan dua pembunuhan yang terjadi di Whinchester. Membuang waktu dengan mencari bukti terhadap dua pembunuhan ganjil lalu tanpa sadar akan terjadi pembunuhan selanjutnya."

"Namun sekarang mereka tetap fokus terhadap kasus pembunuhan Jonah Hill. Memang aksi pembunuhanmu hanyalah umpan karena pembunuhan terhadap Hill dilakukan oleh,-nya. Tapi semua sudah sesuai dengan perkiraannya, dia sebenarnya juga sedikit kaget karena polisi tahu jika pembunuhan Hill lebih penting dan akan berkaitan dengan pembunuhan lainnya."

Orang misterius menghentikan sebentar perkataanya dan bersamaan dia membangkitkan tubuhnya dari sofa lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Spark, kemudian mengusap-usap rambutnya yang berwarna _blonde_. Spark terdiam sesaat karena merasa direndahkan, namun dia tahan emosinya kuat-kuat untuk tidak memukulnya.

"Bukankah ini malah akan merugikannya, seharusnya para polisi itu mencariku." Tanya Spark berusaha mengalihkan emosinya.

"Kelihatannya aksi pembunuhanmu seperti memang direncanakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Menengok situasinya caramu lebih kejam, sulit, menarik perhatian dan pastinya dilakukan oleh profesional. Otomatis polisi akan lebih fokus untuk menginvestigasinya ketimbang pembunuhan Jonah Hill. Namun keadaan sekarang berbeda, polisi memilih Jonah Hill. Tapi semua pembunuhan menguntungkan keadaannya, aksi pembunuhanmu untuk mengulur waktu sedangkan pembunuhan Jonah untuk mengetahui musuh yang sebenarnya."

"Polisi,-?"

"Bukan! Kau mengerti maksudku tentang _Wammy House_."

"Oh,- anjing pemerintah itu"

"Yup,- mereka lebih berbahaya daripada polisi, kapan saja bisa menggagalkan rencananya. Dia sangat waspada dan sekarang dia tahu jika Wammy House ikut campur dalam kasus ini, _sesuai rencana_,-. Membaca jalannya kasus dengan teliti hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang gila di Wammy House." Orang misterius mengakhiri pembicaraan sambil melihat arloji yang terpasang di ujung lengan kirinya. Menandakan jika dia ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut."

" Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Orang misterius melemparkan sepucuk amplop berwarna _caramel_ ke atas meja. Spark memperhatikan amplop tersebut, rasa penasaran untuk cepat mengetahui isinya. Dia sobek amplop dan mengambil sebuah foto di dalamnya.

"Itu targetmu selanjutnya tapi jangan terburu-buru, tunggu dulu perintah darinya!"

Setelah memberi instruksi kepada August Spark, orang misterius beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun beberapa langkah dia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah August Spark, dia teringat sesuatu yang belum dikatakannya.

"O iya,- bagaimana teman lamamu? Orang tua mantan anggota SAS."

"Yeah, kapan saja aku siap menghabisinya!" Spark menanggapi dengan kasar.

"Tenang dia masih dibutuhkan, aku tahu kesabaranmu dan jika semuanya sudah berhasil kau bebas melakukan apapun padanya. Kau mengerti! Aku MENGANDALKANMU."

Suara si orang misterius semakin jauh, kata-kata terakhirnya membuat Spark sedikit kesal. "Seenaknya saja!" Batinnya.

Sementara itu kedua iris mata Spark berubah serupa iblis. Dia melihat lagi foto calon targetnya. Nafasnya memburu, sorot mata yang mengerikan. Keliaran akan nafsu untuk membunuh. Lalu tanpa sadar dia berteriak-teriak, "Kau BERUNTUNG,- sungguh beruntung,- aku orang yang akan mengeksekusimu." Senyum menakutkan mengembang di bibirnya.

* * *

_Back to_ **L POV**

Aku menginstal aplikasi khusus berisikan "_Secret data_" milik Wammy ke dalam komputerku. Lalu setelah selesai kupandangi layar monitor beberapa saat, dua jari telunjukku menekan tombol keyboard dan mengisikan kata kunci bertuliskan August Spark.

Seorang penembak handal dan petarung tangan kosong ulung. "Suatu kemampuan yang kontradiksi," Pikirku. Kembali kulihat layar monitor untuk mencari data lebih lengkap tentangnya. August Spark berkebangsaan Inggris mantan anggota SAS, bergabung pada tahun 1983. Setahun sebelumnya pernah menjadi tentara relawan dalam perang saudara di Republik Frendes sebuah negara kecil yang terletak di Eropa Timur.

Dan setelah dua tahun berada di SAS, pada tahun 1985 dia direkomendasikan kenaikan pangkat menggantikan Dorian Kingsley sebagai letnan. Namun pada tahun itu juga tiba-tiba namanya masuk ke dalam daftar hitam. Setelah melakukan beberapa rahabilitasi dan psikoterapi para dokter menyebutkan jika dia memiliki kecenderungan menjadi psikopat. Sifat baiknya ketika menjadi relawan berbanding terbalik dengan kesadisannya saat perang. Dan kasus terakhir yang membuatnya dipecat dari SAS adalah ketika dia menembak warga sipil tidak bersalah dalam misi perang di utara.

Stastusnya dinyatakan menghilang, namun beberapa tahun berikutnya setelah dia menghilang terjadi pembunuhan terhadap tiga anggota SAS yang masing-masing ditembak kepalanya menggunakan sniper. Sehingga diperkirakan pembunuhan-pembunuhan tersebut dilakukan oleh August Spark. Sekarang selain menghilang dia berada dalam pengejaran para pihak berwajib. Dia sangat berbahaya dan dijuluki _Black Hawk_ karena keakuratannya dalam menembak.

Kuhentikan sejenak memandangi layar monitor. Aku yakin jika Dorian Kingsley adalah DK. Otakku berpikir sejenak, lalu ujung jariku memasukkan empat balok gula ke dalam secangkir kopi susu yang kuletakkan disebelah keyboard. Tanpa pikir panjang segera kuminum kopi susu tersebut. "Terasa manis,- ah tidak ini sudah cukup manis,- aku menyerah dan sungguh menyebalkan sebab aku merasa ini sama sekali belum terasa manis." Batinku bergejolak. Karena aku teringat perkataan Watari tentang penyakit _Diabetes_.

Akhirnya aku meng-_shut-down_ komputerku. Setelah cukup informasi yang kudapat, segera kuniatkan memenuhi janjiku untuk bertemu dengan Elena. Dia seorang dokter di Wammy dan orang yang selalu merawat Rachel. Setiap akhir minggu aku juga harus berkonsultasi dengannya mengenai masalah kesehatan.

Kupakai sepatu kets lalu meninggalkan kamar. Lampu kamar kubiarkan menyala agar selalu hangat. Sesampainya di ruang santai Rachel menghadangku lalu mengajak untuk bernyanyi karaoke dengan musik yang disetel lewat _vcd player. _Aku tak bisa membayangkan diriku saat bernyanyi sehingga sukses membuatku menolak ajakan Rachel. Kulihat Rachel sangat bersemangat menyanyikan lagu The Beatles berjudul _I want to hold your hand _versinya sendiri. Rambutnya dibuat berkibas-kibas dan disertai mimik muka sedih membuatku malah ingin tertawa geli, namun aku bisa menahannya.

Rachel telah berada dalam dunianya tanpa menyadari jika aku sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Beberapa meter aku berjalan dan sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan. Elena menyambutku dengan wajah seindah bunga _Lotus._ Menyuruhku duduk di hadapannya.

"Selamat siang Mrs Elena"

"Selamat siang Lucious, hei,- sudah kuingatkan agar tidak memanggilku secara formal!"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Aku sudah menguasai kelas tata krama, aku tak ingin Roger mencabut nilaiku," Jawabku. Entah kenapa membuat Elena tersenyum.

"Baiklah,- lalu bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Cukup buruk! Ada kasus yang belum kupecahkan."

"Oh,, Tentang pembunuhan akhir-akhir ini, apa ada hal yang menakutkanmu?"

"Ada,- kematian Crystal Limbrown. Baru pertamakali aku melihat langsung kematian, _sangat buruk_."

Elena berpembawaan tenang dan hangat. Sesekali kulirik tangannya menuliskan sesuatu di catatan. Namun sorot matanya selalu melihatku, dia menghargai lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak adakah hal lain yang mengganggumu,- yang membuatmu susah tidur? Seperti perkataan Rachel tentang kematian."

"Hah,- kau tak ingat insomniaku dari dulu aku memang susah tidur, tapi jika benar terjadi maka buku Robert Downey lebih membuatku susah tidur daripada perkataan Rachel." Aku berkata tegas seakan ucapan Rachel tidak menjadi beban pikiranku.

Elena tersenyum pelan, " Yah, aku menyukai Robert Downey walaupun banyak orang berkata lain,- karyanya yang berjudul _Dilema seorang kekasih_ tentang sepasang manusia yang merasa dibuang, kesepian dan tidak berguna."

"Sekarang kita membahasnya?"

"Boleh, sebagai penggemarnya aku tak keberatan." Elena menanggapi perkataanku.

"Menurutmu seorang manusia tega membunuh orang yang dicintainya?"

"Aku tahu,- kau pastinya belum berpengalaman soal percintaan, terkadang memang banyak cara orang untuk mengekpresikan cinta, bahkan membunuh."

"Jika seperti itu mencintai seseorang lebih menyakitkan?" Pertanyaanku sempat membuat sikap Elena buram, antara bingung dan menyesali perkataannya.

"Tidak, maksudku bukan seperti itu tapi orang bisa menjadi buta jika menyangkut cinta, seperti laki-laki yang sudah buta ketika melihat kecantikan Aphrodite."

**_Malam kudus, malam penantian_**

**_Dia menantikan malam itu seperti menantikannya_**

**_Hangatnya cahaya purnama, bebas menusuk aliran darah_**

**_Akhirnya dia datang dengan senyum yang terbuang, tampak menakutkan seperti hukuman Tuhan_**

**_Jiwanya ingin berlari namun hati tak kuasa menahan sunyi_**

**_Takdir memilih berada terus di sampingnya, berdua meneteskan benih pengasingan_**

**_Setiap nafasnya, setiap kata cinta darinya adalah kekuatan untuk mengakhiri satu kisah hidup_**

**_Mereka sendirian, dunia tak mengenal mereka_**

**_Seorang kekasih telah putus asa untuk mencintai atau membunuh_**

**_Perwujudan cinta dari sebuah penolakan_**

Aku membacakan sedikit sajak di buku Robert Downey kepada Elena. Menggambarkan bahwa kehidupan cinta memang menyedihkan, bukan lebih tepatnya membuat ikatan dengan seseorang adakalanya menyedihkan. Orang yang dicintai pergi, orang yang dicintai mengkhianati, orang yang dicintai merasa tak berguna, orang yang dicintai kehilangan tujuan hidup. Semuanya adalah bentuk menyedihkan dari sebuah ikatan.

"_Konsekuensi_" istilah yang kutemukan dari penggambaran buku Robert Downey. Setidaknya dia bisa menjelaskan jika manusia memang terlahir sendirian, bahkan ketika mencintai atau dicintai seseorang, kita tetap sendirian tidak pernah berubah. Adanya hal yang harus dilakukan ketika mencintai walaupun terkadang hal itu sangat menyakitkan dan kita tak bisa bergerak untuk menghindarinya. Dan aku masih harus belajar banyak tentang itu.

Elena menghentikan kegiatannya mencatat, dia fokus untuk berbincang denganku. Saat ini di hadapannya terpampang seorang bocah kurus berambut gelap. Kantong mata yang menggantung di bawah kelopak mata karena efek dari insomnia. Kulit tubuh sepucat warna sebuah ilusi. Seorang anak dengan banyak pertanyaan, intelegensi yang dimiliki bukan seukuran usianya.

Sedangkan dariku terpampang wajah seorang wanita muda cantik. Elegan karena kepintarannya, misterius dengan senyum yang selalu keluar dari bibirnya. Hitam ataukah putih tidak ada yang tahu arti dari senyumnya itu, dia seorang dokter profesional.

Dagu Elena bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangannya yang menyimpul, berusaha membaca semua hal yang sedang kupikirkan. "Lucious,- ini memang terdengar memuakkan tapi kakakku selalu berkata jika "_cinta_" bisa membuat kita bertahan hidup, kau juga harus memilikinya!"

"Aku mengerti Elena karena itu aku masih harus mempelajari semuanya."

"Sebab itu sekarang kau sudah bisa memaafkan keluarga Lawliet?"

"Mungkin,- mereka tidak "membuangku" hanya belum siap saja menerima keberadaanku, menjalani kehidupan sendiri di suatu tempat. Dan sejak berada di Wammy aku mengerti jika Lucious Lawliet bukanlah seorang kambing hitam dalam keluarga."

"_Okey_, kalau begitu sekarang hentikan diskusi kita tentang Robert Downey! Kuharap kau selalu bahagia L."

Senyum terakhir Elena menyiratkan bahwa dia juga merasa bertahan dalam menjalani hidup. Lalu apakah dia juga memiliki cinta? Sesuatu bukan logika, sesuatu yang bisa membuat manusia bertahan hidup seperti ucapannya. Untuk saat ini hanya hatiku sedang berpikir.

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan Elena aku kembali ke kamarku. Menyalakan komputer dan membuka aplikasi "_Secret data_" menyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa Robert Downey sudah mati. Tapi DK sama sekali tidak berbohong, besar kemungkinan jika ada seseorang yang menyamar sebagai Robert Downey lalu merencanakan suatu pembunuhan. Namun bagaimana jika dia memang masih hidup? Kematiannya memang belum jelas. Latar belakang keluarganya juga normal, tidak ada yang aneh. Dia lahir dari keluarga politikus dan semasa hidupnya hanya mengenal seorang wanita bernama Gloria Perskin kekasihnya. Saat ini Gloria masih hidup namun berada di rumah sakit jiwa Winchester, karena semenjak ditinggal Downey hidupnya kacau balau.

Aku tidak meragukan data dari Wammy karena sembilan puluh sembilan persen adalah tepat. Robert Downey merupakan dalang dari semua pembunuhan di Whinchester, sepuluh persen kemungkinan benar dan yang lainya hasil investigasiku.

Lima belas tahun yang lalu di villa yang terletak di ujung kota Cattolica sepasang kekasih meninggal dengan cara saling membunuh. Dugaanku mengatakan bahwa kematian mereka diilhami oleh buku Robert Downey. Si laki-laki mencekik perempuan lalu menggantungnya dengan tambang sedangkan laki-laki meminum racun dari teh yang dibuatkan oleh si perempuan.

Satu tahun berikutnya sepasang kekasih di Austria meninggal dengan cara yang sama, dua tahun kemudian di Paris, Sabadell, Amsterdam, Dublin dan terakhir Liverpool. Dalam rentan waktu setiap satu tahun tujuh pasang kekasih meninggal di berbagai tempat di Eropa. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu jika semua kematian itu diilhami oleh buku Robert Downey karena polisi setempat mengagap tidak berhubungan.

Kurangnya sebuah bukti yang memperkuat hubungan kematian mereka walaupun cara meninggalnya sama. Semua kasus akhirnya ditutup dengan kesimpulan bahwa para pasangan gelap setiap tahunnya melakukan bunuh diri karena mereka terdoktrin oleh sebuah _website _bernama _'eternal-tog' _yang mengatakan jika pasangan kekasih tidak terpisahkan setelah kematian walaupun cinta mereka terlarang.

Aku menemukan data dari berkas yang kubaca bahwa kematian pasangan terakhir di Liverpool juga merupakan salah satu penggemar Robert Downey. Sedangkan pasangan lainnya belum pasti. Hal ini untuk sementara masih bisa kugunakan untuk memperkuat dugaanku.

Dan sekarang dua pembunuhan terjadi di Whinchester Inggris, Aku juga memberi dugaan jika semua pembunuhan diilhami oleh buku Downey tapi perbedaanya mereka bukan pasangan kekasih dan masih berada dalam satu tempat. Pembunuhan pertama sederhana namun cerdas, kunci dari pembunuhan selanjutnya jika aku bisa mengungkap pelakunya. Pembunuhan kedua hanyalah umpan dan pembunuhan ketiga yang akan terjadi adalah kelanjutan dari pembunuhan pertama. Kasus jadi semakin merepotkan jika pembunuh sehebat August Spark ikut campur.

Aku teringat sesuatu dan kupanggil Watari melalui telepon genggam. Lima menit kemudian dia segera datang ke kamarku.

"Apakah Robert Downey memiliki anak?"

"Setahuku tidak, tapi dia dan kekasihnya Gloria pernah mengadopsi anak." Jawab Watari yang tiba-tiba kaget dengan panggilanku.

"Aku tahu anak itu pasti seorang gadis. Dan bisa kutebak jika cuma orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui keberadaannya."

"Kau benar, Namun sekarang anak itu sudah meninggal, terjadi kebakaran di rumah persembunyian milik Robert Downey sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Usianya sekitar lima belas tahun saat itu."

Aku mengulum ujung ibu jari tanganku, menjadi salah satu kebiasaan burukku ketika sedang berpikir selain duduk berjongkok dan memakan makanan manis.

Robert Downey meninggal, anak adopsinya meninggal, kekasihnya Gloria berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Lalu jika Downey serta orang terdekatnya meninggal maka kemungkinan terbesar pelakunya hanya satu yaitu penggemar FANATIK Robert Downey.

Dari sekian banyak penggemarnya aku harus bisa mempersempitnya menjadi satu orang pelaku dan yang dapat kupikirkan hanyalah mereka.

"Pasangan terakhir yang meninggal di Liverpool, apakah mereka memiliki anak?"

Watari sudah mirip seperti kamus berjalan, segala informasi yang didapat sudah terekam di otaknya. Bahkan semua kasus lama yang dulu ditangani oleh Wammy.

"Mereka tidak memiliki anak sebab mereka merupakan pasangan gelap. Namun si pria memiliki satu orang anak dari istri sahnya." Watari dengan mudah menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jawablah jika anak itu seorang perempuan!" Aku menjadi sedikit frustasi.

"Kau salah L, dia laki-laki." Jawaban Watari sedikit menyebalkan, dan sekarang mungkin aku harus mengubah asumsiku jika pembunuh Jonah Hill seorang laki-laki bukan perempuan.

"Tapi..." Watari meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku mengingatnya jika pria tersebut bernama Charles Hill, dia adalah ayah dari Jonah Hill korban pembunuhan pertama."

Sebuah kenyataan baru dan memperkuat dugaanku semula jika semua pembunuhan berhubungan dengan buku Robert Downey selain penjelasan dari DK.

"L perlukah kusiapkan berkas dari semua pasangan yang meninggal bunuh diri untuk menemukan korban pembunuhan berikutnya?"

"Tidak perlu Watari! aku memiliki cara yang lebih mudah."

"Bagaimana?"

"Kita bisa memanfaatkan rasa balas dendam August Spark terhadap DK"

"_Well_, aku mengerti, aku hanya perlu mempersiapkan berkas yang kau perlukan?"

"Ya." Aku menjawab singkat pertanyaan Watari. Lalu aku berpikir sejenak bahwa satu berkas yang kuperlukan dapat membuatku menciptakan sebuah hipotesa, tujuh puluh persen pembunuhnya adalah dia. Namun sepertinya akan sedikit susah untuk mengumpulkan bukti.

Rasa lelah di tubuh membuatku mengantuk, Insomnia telah menghilang dari kutukanku. Aku tertidur di kursi sejenak, menyandarkan tubuhku. Esok hari aku akan berburu waktu dengan si pembunuh. Dan pembunuhan ketiga pasti akan kumenangkan.

"""""""""

"""""

_Bersambung_


End file.
